Materne preoccupazioni
by Ida59
Summary: Il pranzo è iniziato ormai da un pezzo, ma il posto del Professor Severus Piton è ancora vuoto.


Materne preoccupazioni

Autore: Ida59 – 6/1/07

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: Flash-fiction

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Introspettivo

Epoca: HP 6° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton e Minerva McGranitt, oltre agli occhi di Silente

Pairing: nessuno

Avvertenze: nessuna

Riassunto: Il pranzo è iniziato ormai da un pezzo, ma il posto del Professor Severus Piton è ancora vuoto.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta si trova su Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata.

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

Materne preoccupazioni

Il pranzo è iniziato ormai da un pezzo, ma il posto del Professor Severus Piton è ancora vuoto.

Minerva scrolla appena la testa cercando lo sguardo azzurro di Silente: il Preside si sta servendo un'abbondante razione di purea di patate. I suoi occhi brillano interessati, pregustando il sapore della traboccante cucchiaiata di cibo che si sta generosamente infilando in bocca: è incredibile di quanto appetito sia ancora dotato alla sua veneranda età, pensa l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione.

Finalmente Minerva riesce ad agganciare lo sguardo di Silente e fargli notare che il posto del Professor Piton è, ancora una volta, desolatamente vuoto: quel povero ragazzo finirà per morire di fame!

Per un breve attimo la luce azzurra degli occhi del Preside s'incupisce e lui sospira appena, mentre deglutisce il saporito boccone: Minerva ha ragione, quel ragazzo non si cura abbastanza di se stesso.

Un lieve cenno affermativo di Silente e la McGranitt si alza, le labbra tirate ed il viso preoccupato, mentre si dirige ancora una volta verso lo studio di Piton per sollecitarlo a venire a pranzare.

Minerva rabbrividisce appena quando l'aria umida del sotterraneo penetra nelle fragili ossa e la sua ombra sottile si allunga sulle vecchie pietre del corridoio.

Bussa discretamente alla pesante porta dello studio.

Nessuna risposta.

Ma la vecchia insegnante sa che Severus è nel suo studio: glielo ha confermato lo sguardo limpido di Albus; nessuna pericolosa missione per lui, in questo grigio e freddo sabato mattino.

La mano torna a bussare con più insistente decisione finché la porta si apre da sola, girando piano sui cardini, con un sibilo acuto: Severus è di spalle, chino su un calderone a rimestarne con attenzione il contenuto.

- Severus! – sussurra la maga in tono di contenuta esortazione.

Il mago si raddrizza piano e volge appena il capo verso di lei, il viso pallido e scavato in parte coperto dai lunghi capelli neri.

Minerva fa il solito, lieve ma deciso cenno di richiamo: è un rituale conosciuto, che si ripete ormai quasi ogni giorno.

Severus sbuffa appena, poi guarda con aria incerta il calderone ed il liquido ribollente dal quale si sprigiona un esile filo di fumo. Chissà se da quella pozione, dopo un lungo e minuzioso lavoro, potrà emergere la salvezza per Silente?

Le fiamme per un attimo si riflettono nei suoi occhi neri e profondi mentre rivolge nuovamente il viso verso la maga.

Il sorriso che Minerva gli rivolge cela come sempre un piccolo rimprovero, ma, soprattutto, racchiude una tenera e materna preoccupazione che lo mette ogni volta a disagio.

Severus raddrizza le spalle e serra le labbra sottili mentre solleva un poco il sopracciglio, simulando un'infastidita indifferenza; quindi lancia un'occhiata alla vecchia pendola: si è fatto veramente tardi, come ogni volta, e la vecchia maga è preoccupata per lui, che non mangi abbastanza.

Se avesse solo quello di cui preoccuparsi, sarebbe un uomo tranquillo e quasi felice.

Un sorriso amaro piega gli angoli delle labbra, mentre con la bacchetta, obbediente e rassegnato, spegne il fuoco ed il bollore subito si calma.

Un'ultima occhiata alla sua pozione, quasi di desiderio, poi segue in silenzio Minerva, nel frusciare elegante e discreto del suo lungo mantello nero.

3


End file.
